


Доигрались

by vitasoyka



Category: Russian Stars RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitasoyka/pseuds/vitasoyka
Summary: Что сказать ребёнку, как на грех, вошедшему в спальню родителей в самый неподходящий момент?
Relationships: Сергей Лазарев/Дмитрий Кузнецов
Kudos: 3





	Доигрались

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё более трэшовая работа по ещё более шизанутой задумке. На всякий случай — я этого не писала, а вы этого не читали. И простите сразу за всё :D

Негромкий скрип открывающейся двери перечеркнул собой все остальные звуки и заставил безумно колотящиеся сердца обоих ухнуть куда-то вниз.  
— Да слезь с меня, твою ж мать! — Сергей оттолкнул практически лежавшего на нём мужа и быстро сел, спустив ноги с кровати и торопливо застёгивая на ходу распахнувшуюся рубашку. — Ник, малыш, ты чего?  
Кузнецов протёр глаза и прищурился: дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, и у порога едва виднелась хрупкая невысокая фигурка, почти тонущая в непроницаемой темноте коридора. Никита, не отрываясь, широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдал открывшуюся ему странную картину: постель, обычно аккуратно прибранная, сейчас измята, разворошена и больше напоминает кучу грязного белья в прачечной, по всей комнате разбросана одежда…  
— Ты почему ещё не спишь? — спросил Лазарев, опустившись на корточки так, чтобы смотреть ребёнку в лицо. Удалось даже незаметно прикрыть рукой неприглядную дыру в рубашке, занявшую место пуговицы, которую Кузнецов выдрал буквально «с мясом», спеша поскорее раздеть мужа. Мальчик поднял на Сергея взгляд больших голубых глаз:  
— Там темно, — многозначительно сообщил он, кивая на темноту в коридоре.  
— Аа, — понимающе кивнул Сергей, — боишься?  
Никита покивал головой, снова боязливо оглянулся — и тут же прижался к отцу, спрятав лицо на его плече и делая безуспешные попытки забраться на руки. Лазарев-старший усмехнулся, приобнимая ребёнка:  
— А чего ты боишься? Там нет ничего страшного, всё такое же, как и днём.  
— Не знаю. Боюсь, — пожал плечами мальчик и тут же спросил с любопытством: — Пап, а что это вы с крёстным делали?  
— Когда? Сейчас? Эм-м… — Певец замялся, не зная, что ответить на этот вопрос. К счастью, на помощь пришёл Дмитрий, молчавший всё время до этого:  
— Мы тебе потом всё объясним, малыш.  
— Когда будешь немного постарше, — с облегчением подхватил Сергей. И, видя, как обиженно насупился Никита, поспешил прибавить: — Сейчас ты ещё ничего не поймёшь. Пойдём-ка лучше в твою комнату, я уложу тебя спать. Да?  
Кузнецов молча наблюдал за тем, как Лазарев-старший уводит сына в его спальню, как растворяются в темноте их силуэты и как спустя некоторое время на стене коридора, видной из дверного проёма, исчезает пятно света — в комнате Никиты выключили лампу. Сергей вернулся минут через пятнадцать, нервно теребя расстёгнутый воротник рубашки. Стоило ему увидеть Дмитрия, как лицо его тут же вспыхнуло.  
— Я сколько раз просил тебя проверять, закрыл ли ты дверь?!  
— Я думал, что ты сам её закрыл, — Кузнецов пожал плечами. — И перестань на меня орать, такое почти во всех семьях с детьми рано или поздно случается. И никто ещё в психушку по этому поводу не лёг, слава Богу, а если ложились, то точно не из-за этого.  
— Я знаю Никиту, он теперь не успокоится и будет донимать нас, пока мы не объясним ему, что происходит. — Сергей забрался на кровать с ногами, продолжая озабоченно вглядываться в темноту коридора. Света из другой комнаты видно не было — стало быть, ребёнок спокойно спит.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь.  
— Вот сам и придумай! — огрызнулся Лазарев-старший.  
— Не психуй, а? Он сейчас поспит, а наутро уже ничего и не вспомнит…  
— Я вспомню! — прорычал Сергей и изо всех сил ударил по подушке кулаком, чтобы выпустить накопившуюся злость. Ещё немного, и он, не выдержав, набросился бы на мужа. — Вот погоди, Кузнецов, погоди, если хоть ещё раз повторится что-то подобное — я тебя прибью. Клянусь, прибью. Мне вовсе не хочется, знаешь ли, чтобы мой сын стал таким же, как… как мы!  
— А мне что, хочется? — Дмитрий усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. — Не переживай, он вырастет и даже об этом не вспомнит. Ты самого себя в три года хорошо помнишь? Нет. Вот и заканчивай переживать на пустом месте. А вообще… Знаешь, что мне это напомнило?  
— Что же? — без особого интереса отозвался Сергей.  
— Твою песню. Ну, ту… «Доигрались, в постели оказались…» — Кузнецов не смог сдержать смеха, видя, как Лазарев против воли начинает улыбаться, хотя и пытается продолжать притворяться, что всё ещё зол на мужа.  
— Если ещё раз не закроешь дверь — ты у меня сам доиграешься, понял? — беззлобно произнёс певец, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати.  
— Да понял, понял. И всё-таки, надеюсь, лет через двадцать Никита приведёт в дом невесту, а не жениха… 


End file.
